Delusional FR
by Noah Gabriel
Summary: Version française. AU. Il existe deux forces : le Masquerade et la Creed. Les deux rivalisant pour obtenir des objets mystérieux appelés Pure. R&R. AllenxLenalee. Merci à Cat1991 pour la relecture.


**Chapitre 1- Masquerade**

La lune brillait, partiellement couverte par les nuages épais répandus à travers le ciel foncé. Les étoiles s'étaient fanées et miroitaient avec les nuages pendant que la ville en dessous était active même dans les noirceurs de la nuit. C'était la ville de Yreka, vivante même au milieu de l'obscurité. Les lumières luisaient du haut d'un immeuble qui donnait sur la rue se remplissant de voitures.. Des gens sortirent de leurs voitures et entrèrent dans le bâtiment tandis que des valets garaient leurs véhicules dans le parking de derrière.

À l'intérieur, des personnes ornées de masques dansaient tandis que la nourriture remplissait le premier étage. La musique jouée par l'orchestre dans le coin flottait tout autour, fortement appréciée. Parmi les personnes masquées, seulement une ne l'était pas. Il souriait joyeusement, un verre de vin à la main tandis que ses lunettes réfléchissaient la lumière des luminaires suspendus au plafond.

« Merci à tous d'être venus à cette petite fête d'anniversaire! » s'adressa-t-il modestement aux personnes qui le regardèrent, sourire aux lèvres et s'inclinèrent poliment. La danse reprit, tandis qu'une nouvelle personne entrait dans la salle, mais fut ignorée par la majorité des danseurs. Il ajusta son masque pendant qu'il examinait la salle silencieusement. Il repoussa ses cheveux argentés quand quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule. Il retourna la tête pour voir une demoiselle démasquée lui tendant la main.

«Besoin d'une cavalière? » demanda-t-elle. il hocha la tête, un doux sourire se formant sur ses lèvres avant qu'ils ne rejoignent les autres danseurs. Les deux dansèrent lentement tout en se souriant mutuellement. L'homme à la chevelure argentée regardait la robe émeraude de sa cavalière qui se mariait parfaitement avec ses longs cheveux sombres couleur jade, attachés pour qu'ils ne la gênent pas. La danse se termina et chacun d'eux s'inclina à l'autre, avant de retirer respectivement leur main et de partir, chacun de son côté.

L'autre salle était plus calme, vu qu'il y avait moins de monde et que la musique y était plus douce. La personne aux cheveux argentés regarda autour et tapota son maque qui glissa loin de son visage. Il scruta la pièce avec ses yeux gris avant de repérer une porte. Il marcha tranquillement vers elle et agrippa la poignée fermement. Elle ne bougea pas, il sourit légèrement avant de retirer sa main et de sortir un ensemble de gants noirs et les glisser sur ses mains.

« Voilà qui est mieux. » dit le jeune homme de quinze ans avec un rire étouffé. Il plaça sa main sur la porte et elle passa soudainement à travers comme s'il n'y avait pas d'obstacle. Le garçon regarda la salle vide encore une fois et fit un pas à travers la porte. Il se dirigea vivement vers le haut des escaliers et traversa une autre porte au dessus de lui. Il regarda autour de lui, dans ce grenier moisi jusqu'à ce qu'il vit une source de lumière de l'autre côté. Il marcha en sa direction et sourit quand il vit un jeune homme roux légèrement plus âgé que lui, lui souriant de là ou il s'était accroupi

«Tu es en retard, Allen. » Dit-il tandis que le jeune homme d'une chevelure argentée appelé Allen hochait légèrement la tête pendant qu'il mettait ses mains enfilées de gants dans ses poches.

« J'ai été freiné, Lavi. » dit-il calmement tout en se rappelant la danse qu'il a partagée il y a un moment. Le jeune Lavi ne semblait guère s'en inquiéter tandis qu'il sortait une lame légèrement incurvée de sa gaine qui elle-même se trouvait sur sa ceinture. Le bout en effleura un cadenas assez grand et après un mouvement propre, le cadenas tomba doucement sur un coussin préparé au préalable. Lavi sourit joyeusement pendant qu'il ouvrait le coffre qui était fermé par le cadenas, et les deux regardèrent fixement les bijoux qui le remplissaient.

* * *

De retour à la fête en bas, un homme robuste portant une paire de lunettes de soleil et un écouteur marcha vers l'homme qui portait des lunettes et chuchota quelque chose dans son oreille. L'autre homme fronça les sourcils et regarda son interlocuteur.

« Êtes-vous sûr au sujet de ceci? » demanda-t-il et l'homme hocha la tête

« Je le suis, monsieur Lee. »répondit-il et Lee soupira tranquillement avant de regarder la foule de nouveau. Il repéra la fille démasquée et fronça encore les sourcils tristement.

« Annulez la partie. Appelez les Adepts. »

* * *

Le coffre était maintenant vide, Lavi et Allen attachèrent deux grands sacs fermés et se firent signe de la tête. Lavi tournoya sa lame avant de la remettre dans sa gaine et Allen fit craquer les doigts de sa main gauche.

« Je pense qu'il est grand temps pour nous de partir » sourit Lavi avant que sa lame ne commence à vibrer dans sa gaine. Lavi et Allen regardèrent le couteau puis se regardèrent mutuellement.

« On dirait bien qu'on a été découverts. Vers le jet » suggéra Lavi et Allen hocha la tête en signe d'approbation avant de placer sa main contre le mur. Ce dernier miroita doucement pendant une seconde, et les deux disparurent derrière lui. Le mur ondula comme la surface d'une eau troublée avant de redevenir normal et la salle retourna à son état habituel excepté pour le coffre ouvert.

* * *

Toutes les personnes dans la salle de bal parlaient entre elles tandis que Lee balayait les environs de son regard. Le froncement de ses sourcils exprimait sa tristesse, de la même manière que la fille qui ne portait pas de masque et qui était à présent à côté de lui. Une personne vêtue d'un capuchon blanc se dirigea vers eux.

« Il n'y a aucun signe d'eux. Ils pourraient être déjà partis. » annonça la nouvelle arrivée d'une voix glaciale et Lee hocha la tête, Son interlocuteur souffla tranquillement avant de repartir. Lee se tourna vers la fille et lui sourit doucement.

« Je suis désolé que cela ait dû se produire à ton anniversaire, Lenalee. » dit-il et la fille prénommée Lenalee hocha légèrement la tête sans dire un mot. Lee regarda les personnes dans la salle de bal et souleva silencieusement ses lunettes. « Ces chiens de Masquerade payeront pour ça. »

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit et Lavi et Allen glissèrent dans la pièce sombre avant qu'Allen n'effleure les commutateurs et que toutes les salles négligées reviennent à la vie, baignées de lumière. Lavi poussa les journaux posés sur une chaise et s'assit dessus avant de poser son sac sur une table à peine visible. Allen plaça son sac à côté de celui de Lavi et les deux les ouvrirent pour admirer leurs biens. Colliers, bracelets, bagues et autres furent placés sur la table tandis que les deux garçons vidèrent leur sac.

« C'est ce que j'appelle un bon coup » dit Lavi dont les mains parcouraient les bijoux avant de remarquer un disque « C'est quoi, ça ? » demanda-t-il à haute voix pendant qu'il tournait le disque et l'examinait. Allen le regarda de plus près et Lavi passa un doigt le long de son bord.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Lavi? »

« Il y a quelque chose d'écrit. » remarqua Lavi avant de lire « En vue soit la clef, trois cloches sonnent. »

Allen leva un sourcil pendant que Lavi le lui remettait et il le regardait. Lavi décala le reste des marchandises, créant ainsi une petite pile à partir du volume. Allen approcha le disque de son oeil et tomba presque à la renverse quand il vit un chat se reposer sur une barrière. Il abaissa le disque et clignota des yeux; tout ce qu'il vit était le mur.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »demanda Lavi après avoir vu la réaction d'Allen à quelque chose. Allen lui remit le disque et le roux le souleva à son oeil avant de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. « Je crois que nous avons trouvé une Fake Pure. » Lavi baissa le disque et Allen le regarda, déconcerté.

« Fake Pure? »

« Fake Pure est une Pure imparfaite qui peut être un nombre d'heures limité. » annonça Lavi plutôt calmement et Allen le regarda fixement d'un regard interrogateur. Lavi soupira tranquillement et enleva sa lame engainée de sa ceinture. Il la plaça sur la table et pointa en sa direction.  
« Je suppose que tu dois commencer par apprendre les bases. Première chose à savoir, Pure est les bonnes émotions naturelles de ce monde. Tant qu'il y a du bien, il y a Pure. Cependant, Pure est rare et peut prendre n'importe quelle forme son utilisateur désire. En fait, Pure est si rare que seulement le Masquerade et la Creed l'ont. »

« Creed? » demanda Allen et Lavi fit une pause avant de hocher la tête

« C'est vrai, tu n'es pas dans cette ville depuis un long moment. Creed est la « justice » de ce monde. Leur quartier général est situé réellement ici dans Yreka. La Creed et le Masquerade sont comme les deux faces d'une même pièce de monnaie. Excepté que l'un commande les côtés sombres de la civilisation tandis que l'autre est la porte-parole de la paix. La Creed était le premier endroit ou Pure est apparue, mais le Masquerade l'a bientôt appris et en a pris un peu. Maintenant les deux luttent pour mettre la main sur l'approvisionnement de l'autre et sur celles qui n'ont pas encore été trouvées. Revenons maintenant à la Fake Pure. Quand Creed sut pour la rareté de Pure, elle l'utilisa et essaya d'en recréer. Au lieu de cela, ils créèrent la Fake Pure. Il y eut alors un petit accident, et Fake Pure fut dispersée partout. »

Lavi fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle et Allen hocha la tête tout en regardant fixement le disque.

« Ainsi, c'est une Fake Pure? » demanda-t-il à Lavi et sourit joyeusement

« Oui. Je pense qu'elle est liée à la vue puisque j'ai vu des choses à l'extérieur avec mon oeil. » annonça Lavi et Allen demanda pendant une seconde si le chat qu'il avait vu s'était déplacé. « Si elle est sous cette forme, un monocle serait une bonne couverture pour elle. »

Lavi prit le disque et sourit. Allen rit silencieusement pendant qu'il observait Lavi regarder la Fake Pure. Le roux trouvait toujours quelque chose d'intéressant dans chaque vol et entreprenait des discours énormes à son sujet. Allen avait décidé quand il l'avait rencontré la première fois l'année dernière, de le laisser parler et de hocher la tête à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient.

« Comment devrait-on l'appeler? » demanda Lavi et Allen hocha la tête mais haussa rapidement les épaules avant que Lavi ne remarque son signe d'approbation. Ce qui, heureusement, semblait ne pas être le cas. Lavi était trop occupé à regarder le disque pour remarquer Allen. « Bon, puisque le nom de toutes les Pures se terminent par -er, nous devrions penser à quelque chose qui ne le soit pas »

Allen posa sa tête sur sa paume tout en regardant fixement le plafond. Lavi se gratta la joue en tournant le disque dans sa main.

« Que dirais-tu de X-Eye? Un peu comme le rayon X plus la vue, ou l'oeil. » Dit Lavi et Allen hocha la tête, car il n'eut aucune meilleure idée. Lavi tournoya le disque autour de son doigt. « Ceci est à moi. »

Allen soupira pendant que Lavi riait joyeusement. Allen commença à remettre les marchandises dans les sacs et jeta un coup d'oeil à la petite pile que Lavi avait faite. Lavi remarqua le regard fixe d'Allen et eut un petit sourire.

« Laisse ceux là. Ils sont pour le trouveur qui vient pour eux. » dit-il et Allen le regarda, confus. Lavi fit craquer ses doigts et eut un petit rire. « Evidemment. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler d'eux. Les trouveurs recueillent 10 pour cent des vols pour le Masquerade. Ainsi nous les voleurs obtenons seulement 90 pour cent, mais c'est généreux de leur part. »

Allen hocha la tête et remit le reste des marchandises dans le sac. Ce dernier fléchit légèrement et Allen vit un anneau tomber sur la table. Lavi et Allen le regardèrent tous les deux avant que Allen ne le prenne. « Jolie gemme. » dit-il à Lavi qui hocha lentement la tête. Ça a l'air assez vieux, pensa de Lavi et Allen s'arrêta quand il entendit les pensées de son camarade. Il regarda Lavi et puis l'anneau, surpris. Lavi leva un sourcil tout en regardant Allen.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, maintenant? »demanda-t-il, Allen tourna l'anneau et il vit une écriture dessus.

« Les mots sont la porte vers l'éclaircissement. » lit-il alors que Lavi fixait l'anneau.

« Ne me dis pas que nous avons deux Fake Pures? » demanda-t-il stupéfait et Allen sourit en fermant ses doigts sur l'anneau

« Ceci est à moi. »

* * *

Lee se tenait à l'extérieur du bâtiment pendant que plusieurs personnes masquées en blanc avec des capuchons au-dessus de leurs têtes se tenaient derrière lui. Lee se renfrogna silencieusement alors que Lenalee approchait tranquillement par derrière.

« Ce soir, les voleurs ont pillé notre trésor et sont repartis avec des bijoux divers. Parmi eux étaient deux Fake Pures qui étaient transportées au quartier général le matin. Je crois que c'est l'œuvre de Masquerade. Vous tous, les grands Adepts de la Creed, allez me trouver et m'amener les voleurs, par tous les moyens nécessaires. »

Lee observa les Adepts, car ils n'avaient pas répondu jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ait fait un pas en avant et ait enlevé son capuchon, dévoilant une queue de cheval qui descendait le long de son dos.

« N'importe quels moyens? » demanda-t-il souriant alors que Lee approuvait calmement.

« Vous avez bien entendu, Général Kanda. Tant qu'ils vivent, le nombre de personnes qu'ils ont m'importe peu. Personne ne vole pendant la fête d'anniversaire de ma Lenalee. » dit Lee et Kanda eut un sourire au coin avant de se retourner et de marcher loin tandis que deux autres Adepts s'inclinaient à Lee et suivaient Kanda. Les autres Adepts partirent et Lee soupira tranquillement.

Une voiture apparut quelques minutes plus tard et Lenalee fit un pas vers Lee et la voiture. Elle regarda Lee et sourit doucement.

« Ce n'est rien, grand frère. C'était une soirée amusante. Maintenant je vais me reposer un peu. »dit-elle et Lee lui sourit.

« Es-tu sûre de vouloir conduire jusqu'à la sortie de la ville ? Tu peux rester ici, tu sais. »dit-il plutôt tristement et Lenalee secoua la tête lentement avec un sourire.

« Merci, mais non. Je pense que ma maison à la campagne est beaucoup plus calme et sure. De plus, si je reste ici, vous allez vous inquiéter d'avantage pour moi. N'oubliez pas que vous avez du travail, demain matin » dit Lenalee et Lee sanglota tranquillement pendant qu'elle souriait. « Bonne nuit. » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit signe de la main et Lee lui fit au revoir tandis qu'elle montait dans la voiture et s'éloigna.

* * *

Allen bailla en enlevant ses gants noirs qui devinrent immédiatement blancs. Il sourit aux gants et s'allongea sur le canapé pendant que Lavi était sur le plancher.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû parier sur le canapé aux cartes avec toi. Je ne gagne jamais. » dit-il découragé et Allen gloussa. Quand ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois, Lavi avait pensé que c'était une bonne idée de jouer aux cartes chaque nuit pour savoir qui dormirait sur le canapé vu qu'il n'y avait pas de vrai lit. Allen n'a encore jamais perdu.  
« Peut-être que tu auras plus de chance un de ses jours, Lavi. » dit-il et Lavi railla tranquillement. Comme si c'était possible, pensa-t-il avant de fermer lentement les yeux.

« Hé, Allen? Tu es réveillé? »

« Pourquoi devrais-je être endormi? »

« C'est vrai. Quoi qu'il en soit, d'après toi, qui était l'hôte de la soirée à laquelle nous étions? » demanda-t-il et Allen se remémora ce qu'il avait vu pendant la fête.

« Bien, il y avait une fille mignonne qui était la seule ne portant pas de masque. Peut-être était-ce pour elle? »se demanda Allen et Lavi soupira tristement et clairement.

« Une fille mignonne? Zut alors, j'aurais dû y aller à ta place » dit-il et Allen rit froidement.

« Elle était une bonne danseuse aussi. Dommage… » dit-il avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir. Lavi resta éveillé pendant qu'il enlevait sa lame et la regardait silencieusement.

« Déchiquetez toutes les craintes avec la lame. » lit-il sur la lame de son couteau et il regarda le mot gravé sur la poignée. Ripper. Lavi regarda les gants d'Allen qui se trouvaient sur le canapé. Même s'il ne pouvait pas les voir clairement, ça ne le dérangeait pas, vu qu'il pouvait se rappeler de n'importe quel détail qu'il aurait vu ne serait-ce qu'une fois

« Évitez toutes les tristesses dans cette poignée. Mais pourquoi Pure existe-t-elle, donc? »se demanda-t-il après avoir lu les mots écrits le long du poignet des gants et son nom. Passer. Lavi prit un long morceau de papier avec une inscription dessus et le plaça sur sa lame de couteau aussi bien que sur les gants d'Allen. « Voilà. Tout est scellé en cas d'Adepts… »

* * *

Kanda descendit la rue tandis que les deux Adepts le suivaient de près. Kanda regarda les maisons autour et s'arrêta à quelques unes d'entre elles. Les deux Adepts à capuchon s'arrêtèrent en même temps et le regardèrent.

« Qu'est ce-qui ne va pas, monsieur? »

« … Rien. » répondit-il quelques instants plus tard et il continua à descendre la rue. Les Adepts se regardèrent et coururent en hâte derrière Kanda. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil aux deux en arrière et souffla. « Qui êtes-vous, en tout cas? »

Les deux Adepts s'arrêtèrent et l'un d'eux enleva son capuchon en souriant. Kanda regarda fixement le garçon tandis que l'autre enlevait son capuchon avec un petit froncement des sourcils.

« Nous avons été placés dans votre escouade, monsieur. Mon nom est Nickolas Kagen. C'est Noel Sarika, monsieur. » indiqua Nickolas et il fit signe à la fille qui ne fit rien d'autre qu'incliner la tête en arrière. Kanda hocha la tête et se retourna brusquement.

« Précipitez le pas, alors »

* * *

La nuit était calme et tranquille tandis qu'une voiture roulait vers un grand manoir sur une colline qui ne donnait sur rien d'autre que de l'herbe. De loin, les lumières de la ville étaient visibles sur les hauts bâtiments. Lenalee fit un pas hors de la voiture et ne regarda pas vers la ville pendant qu'elle marchait vers l'entrée principale qui s'ouvrit pour elle. Silencieusement, elle fit un pas à l'intérieur et la porte se referma derrière elle. Une paire de mains enleva son manteau pendant qu'elle entrait dans le salon. Elle garda ses cheveux attachés pendant qu'elle s'asseyait et croisait les jambes. Celui qui avait retiré son manteau l'accrocha et pénétra dans la pièce.

« Milady voudrait-elle du thé? Après tout, milady doit être fâchée contre les voleurs qui ont pillé sa fête d'anniversaire. » dit l'homme et Lenalee fit oui de la tête avant qu'une tasse soit placée sur la table devant elle. L'homme sourit légèrement tandis que Lenalee sirotait le thé tranquillement.

« Milady voudrait-elle manger quelque chose avant de dormir? »

« Non, je suis très bien. En fait, nous irons pêcher demain »

« C'est un temps idéal pour la pêche. Les poissons mordent bien au printemps. » dit l'homme et Lenalee sourit plutôt froidement avant de prendre une autre gorgée de thé. L'homme prit la tasse quand elle eut fini et elle soupira tranquillement, son sourire froid toujours aux lèvres. Le clair de lune baignait le salon dans sa lumière mystérieuse quand l'homme se retourna.

« Faites les préparatifs pour la pêche, Nightingale. »dit-elle nonchalamment et l'homme s'inclina légèrement, ses cheveux courts noirs bougeant quand il se redressa. Il glissa ses mains enfilées de gants dans ses poches avec un sourire. Les yeux rouges du Nightingale scintillèrent dans l'obscurité tandis que son sourire s'élargissait légèrement.

« Oui, milady. »


End file.
